Love Long Lived
by LoneWolf2014
Summary: This is a rewrite of of my story "Gonna Die in the Woods" hope you enjoy! R&R Edward/Bella


**A/N: Hey trusty readers its me lonewolf2014, as you can see. This story will be a rewrite of my very first story "Gonna die in the woods" because I didn't really like the original and a reviewer suggested that I rewrite the story, so that's what I'm doing now. I would like to say that I am always open to any suggestions that anyone might have and I appreciate constructive criticism. So I guess that's it enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight as much as I wish I did, Stephanie Meyers owns twilight… for now. *Looks around innocently* **

Chapter one 

After Edward left me in the woods I tried to follow him but of coarse failed. I tripping over a tree root being the klutz that I was, but I just laid there I didn't try to get up I didn't see the point in going on if the man I loved we gone. Knowing he didn't love me was way to hard, knowing I would never see him again, that I would be miserable for the rest of my life. I didn't see a point. So I laid there for what felt like forever, I laid and listened to the sounds of the world going on without me the birds singing, the wind blowing through the trees, and the sound of various animals moving through the forest. The world continued to move forward while I felt like I was frozen, not vampire frozen but still frozen all the same I was stuck unable to move away from the fact that I was alone and unloved. Finally I slowly got up of the ground and decided to try to find my way home, I looked around just to realize that I was totally and completely lost. I started to walk hoping I could find something familiar, anything, but I had no luck. After a long time walking I heard a unnatural rustle of leaves. I turned toward the sound but nothing was there, which only could mean one thing that the creature was unnaturally fast, vampire.

"Bella, am I right?" I spun around toward the voice, nothing, defiantly a vampire. "well I have to say, I'm surprised to see you out here… all alone." I spun around again to come face to face with the one and only…

"Victoria."

"So you do remember me. Well then you must remember what you beloved Edward…" *flinch* "did to my mate, James."

"Yes." I whispered

"Well then you must know that I have to get my revenge, a mate for a mate." She said walking around in circles around me.

"Well I'm not going to fight you, he never loved me, I have nothing to live for." I said sinking to the forest floor.

"Well this changes things dramatically. If I can not make him live forever with out his love, then I will make you live forever with out your love." She said before sinking her teeth into my neck.

The pain was unbearable, it was the worst pain I had ever felt in my life. I was burning from the inside out, fire was taking over my entire body, and it was overwhelming. The fire started in my neck slowly reaching its way up my head and down my chest burning my heart, way worse than any hear burn I had ever felt. Slowly the fire etched its way down my arms and torso, and then slowly down my legs. My whole body was now engulfed in the flames. I clamped my mouth shut so I wouldn't scream I didn't know how close I was the civilization I couldn't risk a human finding me.

Slowly the flames started to retract back up my body and into my heart, which was now starting to beat a-mile-a-minute. I clamped my mouth shut so hard I thought my teeth would break. Finally the flames stopped, and so did my heart, it was done.

I slowly opened my eyes and gasped, it was so clear I could see everything. I jumped up and froze I was so fast. Just to test it out I darted off through the trees as fast as I could. The speed was exhilarating I could run like this forever, and for a split second I thought of doing that. But I couldn't just run away my problems I was a vampire now I am going to live forever. I was going to have to move on and try to forget.

**A/N: so I hope you liked it, again this is a rewrite of "gonna die in the woods". Please review!** here...


End file.
